


Quantify Felicity

by KerrAvonsen



Category: Stargate: SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/pseuds/KerrAvonsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Janet, counting blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quantify Felicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izhilzha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/gifts).



"Do you know how lucky you are?" Sam gazed at Cassandra, laughing and throwing sticks for the dog.

"Oh yes, I know," Janet said, looking in the same direction. "It scares me, sometimes."

"Scares you?"

"Caring that much - wondering what you'd do if something happened to them."

"I try not to think about that. It just makes things more complicated."

Janet glanced at Sam, a half-smile twisting the corner of her mouth. "Ah. Yes." Janet squeezed Sam's hand. "Look on the bright side - your work doesn't take you _away_ from him."

"The glass is half full, huh?"

Janet smiled. "Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> Done at the request of Sarah Izhilzha, who wanted a Janet and Sam friendship drabble.


End file.
